This invention relates to firearms. More specifically, this invention relates to handguns capable of firing high-powered ammunition.
Conventional handguns have employed a rebound assembly comprising a strut which engages the hammer after firing and returns the hammer to the at-rest or safety position. The struts have generally employed a bifurcated engaging means whereby an engagement is made at two contact points generally symmetrical to the pivot point of the hammer pin and the hammer is "rocked" into a safety position. This type of rebound cam assembly is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,849.
Additionally, prior multibarrel handguns have provided means for sequentially firing the barrels. This sequential firing has been frequently accomplished in part by means of mounting a firing element on a ratchet, which rotates on the hammer so as to sequentially align with the firing pins during firing.
Unfortunately, multibarrel handguns employing sequential firing mechanisms have exhibited firing malfunctions, such as a machine gunning effect whereby one pull of the trigger results in a rapid sequential firing of all of the barrels of the firearm. The result of this rapid sequential fire is exacerbated with high-power ammunition and frequently results in violent recoil forces often endangering the firearm user and severely affecting the accuracy and effectiveness of the handgun.